


Teacher's Desk

by fictocriticism



Series: Teachers [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, teacher!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a fill on the GKM.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fill on the GKM.

“Here,” a low voice said.   
  
A hand held out a coffee cup in front of him. Startled, Kurt looked up and let himself smile. Blaine was standing in front of him holding his usual NYC mug, undoubtedly with his favourite coffee inside.   
  
“Thank you,” Kurt said, his heart only speeding up slightly as their fingers brushed around the mug handle. He counted it as a win.   
  
Taking a sip, Kurt casually let his eyes drift over the man sitting across from him. Blaine Anderson, English Lit teacher, was one of his closest friends at the Dalton Academy and was also incredibly gorgeous. Ever since he had run into him on the stairs at the start of his first day, Kurt had been smitten. He’d been charming, and helpful. And did he mention handsome?   
  
Tonight’s ensemble once again highlighted the fact. What man could pull off sweater vests and bowties without irony? Somehow they managed to emphasise the broadness of his shoulders and the firm ass that tempted Kurt on a daily basis. His curly hair, usually tamed severely for class, was starting to emerge from underneath the gel - a result, no doubt, from still grading papers at 7:30 in the evening. Kurt mentally sighed (he was getting  _much_ better at hiding those now), one part appreciation and one part hopelessness. It was, unfortunately, a fairly common reaction around Blaine.   
  
“How are your papers going?” Blaine asked, indicating the stack of sophomore drama essays spread over his desk.   
  
“Ghastly,” Kurt replied. “Honestly, these children wouldn’t know true acting if their lives depended on it! I asked for an essay on what they considered the best interpretation of Stanislavski’s system, and one girl wrote about Lindsay Lohan. I mean, for heaven’s sake!”  
  
Blaine chuckled. “Hey now, maybe she’s a secret Method actor.”   
  
“I’m going to go with  _unlikely_ on that one.”   
  
Kurt rolled his shoulders slowly, feeling the knots pop on each rotation.   
  
“Ugh, I feel awful. I wish these didn’t need to be graded by tomorrow. I would kill to be at home watching  _ America’s Next Top Model _ and eating Chinese takeout.”  
  
Blaine nodded in agreement and then casually proceeded to blow Kurt’s mind by stretching his arms up above his head. The movement exposed a tiny peek of skin across his waistband and Kurt instinctively bit his lip to hold back a groan.  _God_ , this man even made yawning sexy. How was he real?  
  
Kurt was comfortable with his sexuality, ever since he came out to his dad at age fifteen. Dalton Academy had strict policies surrounding equal representation for its teaching staff alongside its no bullying policy for students. As such, Kurt felt no concern over being a gay male teacher in a single sex boys school. In fact, Kurt sometimes wondered how different things might have been if he had ever made it here as a student.   
  
No, seeing school boys every day - even ones in blue and red blazers - merely reminded Kurt of his disdain for, well,  boys in general. They were lax with hygiene, too noisy, over exuberant, and generally just awful. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed teaching. He prided himself on being an enthusiastic educator that allowed his students an opportunity to explore things they might never do outside of the safe space of the classroom. After all, Dalton was a bit of a haven. They may as well take advantage of it.   
  
But Blaine Anderson? The only other gay teacher (and wasn’t that just  _typical_ ) was a charming, enthusiastic puppy of an English teacher who cited Shakespeare like he wrote it, and taught feminist literature in a way that made the boys listen. It was insane. He was the walking embodiment of  _Dead Poet’s Society_ . It should have been everything Kurt didn’t want in a man - that mix of childlike determination and excessive intelligence - and yet it just made him fall harder every single day.   
  
Kurt shook himself out of his mental wanderings and returned to catch Blaine looking thoughtfully at him across the desk.   
  
“What?” he asked, wanting to run a hand through his hair self-consciously. Who knew what he was looking like by the end of the day. He thought he had been rubbing his face in anguish at some of the tripe he’d read, but he hoped he didn’t look too insane?   
  
“It’s nothing,” Blaine said quickly. “How many more do you have? I don’t want to get left on my own here at night!”   
  
Kurt quickly assessed his pile. “Just under 10 left, I think, so maybe another hour and a bit? How about you?”  
  
“About the same.” He stood up, presumably to go back to his classroom and resume the horrific task that was late night marking towards the end of term. Kurt tried to avoid staring too overtly at his crotch, which had conveniently just become eye level. He did have to get through the rest of these before tomorrow, after all. He’d have plenty of time later,  _alone_ , to... think things through.   
  
“Say goodbye on your way out?” Kurt asked quickly, flashing a quick and hopefully sort of seductive smile.   
  
Blaine paused and then was turning back, a quick flash of something in his eyes.   
  
“Actually, maybe I could bring my papers in here? So we’re not... on our own. You know, for... security reasons?”   
  
Kurt couldn’t help a tiny grin forming at Blaine’s tentative words.   
  
“Oh! Of course. Go get your things and come back in - I’ll grab another chair for you.”   
  
Blaine smiled widely and hurried out of the room, leaving a flustered Kurt in his wake. Good lord, what was he  _doing_? He jumped up and pulled another chair over towards the desk, before realising a significant issue. His desk was not really big enough for two. He quickly grabbed his already graded essays and tucked them in a drawer. He didn’t usually keep much on his desks, so it was mostly clean except for the papers, coffee mug, and various pens and grading spreadsheets.   
  
Positioning the other chair felt awkward. Would Blaine be worried at sitting that close? What if he couldn’t work with Kurt basically in his lap? God, how was  _Kurt_ going to work with  _Blaine_ that close to him? He’d be able to smell his cologne. Consistently. Not just for fleeting moments over lunch. Maybe he should just fake illness and leave?   
  
_No_ , he told himself.  _ You will be normal. It’s called acting. He need never see the crazy. _   
  
Kurt breathed as deeply as he could to calm himself down, but was interrupted by Blaine’s return to the classroom.   
  
Kurt offered the other chair with a flourish and tried to settle himself back into his grading routine. He started on the next essay, awkwardly titled  _Stanislavski’s System as Seen in Susan Sarandon Scenes_ (would an alliteration comment be too snarky? Probably). It wasn’t completely awful; this student actually raised some decent points although they were flaws to his hypothesis. Regardless, he had at least identified legitimate moments that could be Stanislavski inspired.   
  
By the fourth essay, Kurt felt himself getting into the motions of grading and he whizzed through another couple easily. As he picked up  _ ~~Stanley Stannis Stansky~~ Whatever his name’s System in Die Hard _ (Kurt cringed - honestly, they had access to the  _internet_ for god’s sake), Kurt noticed Blaine’s pencil wasn’t really moving and his breathing was a little heavy. Maybe he was falling asleep? He tried to glance out of the corner of his eye, but only succeeded in glimpsing the edge of what looked to be a particularly thorough essay about Shakespeare, if the number of quotes included was any guide.   
  
He shifted surreptitiously in his chair, trying to get a better angle. This time when he turned his head, he couldn’t help but notice Blaine’s shirtsleeves pushed up to his elbows, the way his bowtie had been loosened just a little. His eyes finished their trajectory, over Blaine’s delicious upper body, finally coming to rest on Blaine’s face.   
  
Only to see his gaze being returned by blazing hazel eyes.   
  
Kurt inhaled sharply in shock and immediately dropped his gaze.   
  
_ Okay, so he just saw you staring like a crazed person. Stay breathing.  _  
  
Suddenly this simple command seemed more difficult than usual. What had he been thinking? Blaine was in the  _next chair_ , for god’s sake.   
  
“Hey,” Blaine said softly while nudging Kurt’s elbow with his.   
  
Kurt closed his eyes briefly in a vain attempt at composing himself, before turning to face Blaine with a slightly too wide smile.   
  
“How are those essays?” he asked brightly. “Because mine are  _terrible_ . Ha! Ridiculous, isn’t it? Not sure what I’m even teaching these students any more.”   
  
_Why could he not stop babbling?_ Maybe just thumping his head on the desk would be an easier way out.   
  
Blaine seemed to be trying to hold back a smile.   
  
“I’m sorry, you’re probably trying to work.” Kurt waved his hand at the essay pile awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to curl up under the desk and die quietly.   
  
Blaine grabbed at his hand before he could do just that, loosely holding his palm with his fingers. “No, Kurt, I just--, I mean... I was--,” he laughed shyly. “God, okay, this is hard.”  
  
Kurt by this point had completely lost track of what was going on. His whole existence was focused on where Blaine’s hand met his. There were little points of pressure on his skin where Blaine was touching him and Kurt was sure Blaine must be able to feel his racing pulse.   
  
Blaine shifted so that their fingers were intertwined and Kurt gasped at the sensation. God, they were just holding hands and his reaction was so  _intense_ . There was something about the situation - alone in the school at night, sitting so close their chairs were almost touching - that just made Kurt’s stomach clench in anticipation. Tearing his eyes away from their joined hands, a sight he desperately wanted to remember, Kurt finally looked Blaine in the face. He was surprised to find the other man looking so - well if he didn’t know any better, he’d say  _nervous_ .   
  
Blaine was staring at their joined hands as well, and his tongue was playing at the edge of his lips. His breathing was a little more pronounced than usual, and he just seemed on edge. It was so unlike the poised and smiling Blaine of the daylight hours.   
  
“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asked hesitantly.  
  
Blaine breathed in deeply, looked in the eyes once more, and then in one smooth movement leaned in and kissed him.   
  
Kurt’s first thought was that maybe his heart had stopped beating. All he could feel were Blaine’s lips pressed firmly up against his. Kurt’s hand fluttered up to Blaine’s cheek, almost to check if this was really happening, and it was as if that was the signal that Blaine was waiting for. Suddenly, he was diving in, running his tongue along Kurt’s mouth until his lips parted and he swooped in for more. Kurt breathed sharply in through his nose, gripped the back of Blaine’s neck and then hauled him in closer. The moan that erupted out of Blaine at that moment went straight to his stomach where a tight tension began to build.   
  
Blaine broke off, panting heavily.   
  
“Kurt, oh my god, that was...” Blaine’s eyes were fixed on Kurt’s mouth.   
  
Kurt meanwhile was trying hard to keep his breathing sounding normal, but was pretty sure he sounded like he had just finished a marathon. His hand had slipped from the back of Blaine’s neck further down to where their knees were now facing each other under the desk. He gripped hard onto Blaine’s knee, not sure what the gesture was supposed to convey.   
  
His whole body was thrumming with excitement even while his brain was clamouring wildly for more information. He couldn’t take his eyes of Blaine’s shining lips, parted just slightly. He looked  _delicious_ like this, and all because of Kurt.   
  
“Blaine,” he said quietly as he leaned in further into Blaine’s space, shifting so his ass was perched on the very edge of his chair. His hands were on either thigh now and he used the leverage to push himself up into Blaine’s space. He moaned when Blaine met him halfway, eagerly kissing him again.   
  
Kurt was no virgin, but he certainly didn’t have suitors lining up in droves. Must be something about Westerville, Ohio, that just kept the fabulous gay men away. Somehow though, Kurt just knew that this right now with Blaine was going to be the best kiss of his life. Blaine was eager, his hands coming round to hold Kurt just under his chin, simultaneously feeling like Blaine was eating him alive while holding him like he was made of glass.   
  
But then Blaine was pushing back on his shoulders and moving to stand up.   
  
Kurt pulled back so quickly he nearly pulled a muscle in his back.  _Jesus_. He doesn’t want this. Hiding under the desk once again looked like a viable and desirable option.   
  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Kurt said, feeling his cheekbones flush darkly. He spun around to face the desk, trying to think how many essays he would have to take him if he just made a run for it now.  _Stupid stupid stupid_ . What had he been thinking? Yes, Blaine had kissed him the first time, but clearly that had been a mistake and then Kurt had basically jumped the man in his chair. How was he ever going to be able to look him in the face again?  
  
A hand wrapped around his waist and Kurt jumped in shock.   
  
“Hey,” Blaine said softly in his ear. “What’s the rush? I was enjoying myself.”  
  
Blaine’s other hand was rubbing small circles just above Kurt’s hip and Kurt couldn’t help but relax his shoulders. His head fell forward nearly onto his chest as he tried to calm the relief threatening to burst out of his lungs.   
  
“Sorry,” he whispered again, not sure what he was apologising for but feeling obligated nonetheless.   
  
Blaine spun him around quickly, looking up into Kurt’s face seriously.   
  
“No, hey. No apologies. Kurt, you’re just... you’re stunning. And I’ve been watching you for a while, and I couldn’t help myself tonight. You’re an amazing teacher, and you’re so passionate with them. And you wear the tightest jeans of anyone in all of Ohio and it drives me  _crazy_.” He emphasised his point by squeezing Kurt’s hips tightly.   
  
Kurt’s head was spinning with the unexpected praise, and the proximity of Blaine was making his toes curl. He couldn’t keep a wide smile from forming.   
  
He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, head on his shoulder, just breathing him in. Blaine smelled delicious, a combination of his hair gel, the faint remnants of his cologne, and a smell that must just be  _him_ . He took a deep breath, just to savour it, and delighted in the faint shiver he felt run through Blaine in response.   
  
He played with the collar of the other man’s shirt just a little, slipping his fingers in to the smooth skin just below the neckline. Those shoulders had tempted him for so long, and he couldn’t help run his other hand over them, revelling in the strength hidden under the cardigans and bowties.   
  
The fact that Kurt could do this now, could actually  _touch_ this man was just mind blowing, and it was this thought that had him start tonguing lightly at Blaine’s neck. Just little kitten licks, the roughness of Blaine’s evening stubble a surprising turn on.   
  
Blaine let out a breathy sound that Kurt felt all the way to his toes. He tried a gentle bite and Blaine responded with what seemed to be an almost involuntary buck of the hips.   
  
“Kurt...” he groaned.   
  
Oh, this was  _fun_ . Kurt just wanted to clap his hands together in excitement, but managed to restrain himself. Barely.   
  
“Yes?” he asked innocently instead.   
  
On reflection, it was the tone that did it. Blaine’s eyes were snapping open and then he was pushing Kurt back up against the desk, sliding his hands to his ass and then  _lifting_ him,  _oh my god_ , up until he was sitting on the edge of the desk. His  _school_ desk. The one he taught from every fucking day.   
  
“God, do you have any idea--” Blaine started, before leaning in to kiss him firmly.   
  
His hands were trailing up Kurt’s sides now, trying in vain to push his clothes up and get to his skin.   
  
“Jesus, Kurt, how many layers are you wearing?”   
  
The exasperation in Blaine’s voice was obvious, and Kurt delighted in hearing Blaine so undone. He undid his vest calmly and pulled his light scarf off his neck, and then reclined back on his hands looking up at Blaine coyly from under his lashes.   
  
“You are a fucking piece of work, aren’t you?”  Blaine’s voice was low as he dived back in, trying to undo the many buttons on Kurt’s white dress shirt.   
  
Kurt wasted no time in pulling Blaine’s cardigan up and over his head, getting it a little caught in his hair on the way through. Blaine quickly got on board and undid his own dress shirt, slipping it off his shoulders as fast as lightning. Kurt’s shirt was still only unbuttoned halfway, but he was already beginning to feel debauched with this man standing between his legs.   
  
Blaine’s skin was golden and smooth. Kurt couldn’t tear his focus away from where his rapid breathing was making the muscles of his stomach contract. And then Blaine was leaning forward and kissing his way down Kurt’s chest, taking care of the last few buttons on his way through. He pushed his shirt and vest open, exposing the pale skin underneath. Blaine had one hand on his hip when he raised the other to gently flick one of his nipples and Kurt let out a breathy moan.   
  
“God, Blaine. Just... uh,  _fuck_.”  
  
That felt  _amazing_. Blaine’s hands were slightly calloused and he knew how to use them. His position on the desk made him feel like he was offering himself up to Blaine, and it made him feel dirty in a way he didn’t think was possible in a classroom. Kurt didn’t have any idea what he was saying any more, he just wanted and needed Blaine to keep touching him. He was starting to get hard, starting to strain against his tight jeans and he just needed Blaine to do  _something_.  
  
His unspoken wish was answered when he felt Blaine’s hands at his belt, quickly undoing it and popping the button on his jeans.  
  
And then Kurt’s brain short circuited when Blaine pulled up the chair behind him and sank onto it, conveniently placing himself just at the juncture of Kurt’s thighs.    
  
Kurt let out a groan that he would undoubtedly be embarrassed about later at the sight of Blaine, shirtless and fuckable, sitting so close to his painfully hard cock, pulling open his jeans. His head fell back as he tried to concentrate on breathing.  
  
He felt fingers gripping his waistband and he lifted his hips a little to help Blaine wriggle his jeans and underwear down, wrangling them until they were at his ankles. Blaine then picked up his feet, one by one, and gracefully slipped off his shoes, setting them neatly on the floor. With a quick kiss to one knee, he pulled Kurt’s pants off the rest of the way.   
  
Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, trying not to concentrate on the fact that he was hard and mostly naked. On the few occasions that Kurt had been naked with someone, he always had to fight against his vulnerabilities. He knew he was pale, and a little on the skinny side. But with Blaine, he was just too turned on to care. And Blaine certainly helped: he was biting his lip, hands running fervently up and down Kurt’s thighs, and staring fixedly at Kurt’s cock. Under his stare, Kurt felt fucking  _gorgeous_ .   
  
“Oh my god, Kurt,” Blaine murmured, still not shifting his gaze. 

  
As much as Kurt loved the attention, he wouldn’t mind a little more physical interaction. His hips shifted restlessly as he tried to convey what he so desperately wanted.   
  
Blaine appeared to get the hint.   
  
“You’re just so hungry for it, aren’t you? Fucking beautiful.”  
  
And without another moment wasted, Blaine was leaning down and licking up the side of his cock. He set a constant rhythm and worked his way up one side and down another, holding Kurt steady with his hand. His tongue was soft, deftly licking with practised ease. A part of Kurt felt irrationally jealous, another part was insanely turned on. Kurt’s hips bucked. It felt phenomenal but wasn’t enough - he just needed a little more. He whined and twitched his hips again before Blaine used his other hand to hold him still.   
  
“Nuh uhh...” he said around his tongue, making Kurt shiver.   
  
“Blaine, come  _on_ already,” Kurt moaned. He stomach was clenching tightly in anticipation and he just wanted to feel  _more_ , more of Blaine’s mouth around him.   
  
Blaine pulled back, looking directly into his eyes.   
  
“If we do this, I want to do it right. Let me take you out. Maybe on the weekend?”   
  
At this stage Kurt would have agreed to a naked run through the local mall, but this was easy.   
  
“Yes, of course, I want to, just--, uh, come on Blaine, suck me already.”  
  
“Impatient little devil, aren’t we?”   
  
Kurt was contemplating if it would turn Blaine off too much if he kicked him, when Blaine finally put an end to his suffering. He sank down smoothly over his already slippery cock. Kurt’s eyes slammed shut, mind unable to process much beyond  _warm_ and  _wet_. Blaine’s mouth was big, a fact Kurt usually noticed when absorbed by his gorgeous smiles, but right now it felt tight around Kurt as he sucked ruthlessly. Kurt forced his eyes back open and looked down, only to gasp at the sight. Blaine was sitting shirtless between his legs, his mouth hollowed around Kurt’s cock. He looked filthy and debauched, and that image wasn’t going to get out of Kurt’s head anytime soon.    
  
When Blaine looked up and met his eyes, Kurt keened loudly and sat forward, sliding his hands into Blaine’s curly hair. He cradled his head between his hands, focusing hard on not thrusting his hips and not pulling on his head. Blaine had set a pattern now, sucking hard for a few strokes then slowing down and pulling nearly all the way off before sinking down as far as he could, occasionally tonguing the slit of his cock while stroking him roughly. Kurt could feel his orgasm building, stomach clenching up, thighs starting to tense. He tugged, just a little, on Blaine’s hair in an attempt to warn him, only to nearly come when Blaine moaned in response.   
  
He tugged a little harder and Blaine pulled off and looked up at him, lips red and shiny. Kurt couldn’t help running his fingers over Blaine’s lips, testing their fullness, gasping when Blaine’s tongue peeked out to taste.    
  
“Uh, you look,  _fuck_ , so good, Blaine.”   
  
“Are you going to come, Kurt?” How Blaine could look so in control of this situation from such a submissive position, Kurt had no idea. He didn’t care. It was hot as hell.   
  
“ _Please_ .”  
  
“I’m going to need you to lick my fingers, Kurt. Make them wet. And then I want you to come down my throat.”  
  
Kurt’s groan was loud in the empty classroom, but it could have been daylight for all he would have noticed. Blaine reached his hand up, gently pressing his fingers onto Kurt’s mouth, who sucked them in without delay. He laved his tongue up and down, paying attention to the skin between the fingers. He moaned shamelessly, sucking and licking as dirtily as he could. Blaine’s eyes darkened and his jaw tightened just enough for Kurt to know he was feeling it as much as him.   
  
After Kurt swirled his tongue one more time, Blaine ripped his fingers from his mouth.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Kurt.”  
  
He settled back down immediately between Kurt’s legs and swooped down on his cock, slipping it back into his mouth effortlessly. Within seconds Kurt was moaning, desperately trying to hold his hips back as Blaine licked around the head. Then, there was slight pressure at this ass, one finger pressing lightly. At Kurt’s breathless “ _yes_ ”, the finger pressed more insistently, just slipping inside his asshole. Kurt was panting loudly now, so close to coming but just wanting more, always more.   
  
“Uh,  _please_ .”  
  
Blaine pressed a second finger in while simultaneously taking Kurt’s cock as deep as he could. The reaction was instantaneous. His stomach clenched almost painfully, hips hips bucked involuntarily, once, twice, and then he was coming long and hard with a wordless cry.   
  
Blaine swallowed around him, noisily lapping at his cock. Kurt’s body was trembling from the force of his orgasm, his hands barely able to hold him up. He slipped down onto his elbows, forearms starting to twinge from holding the position.   
  
“Blaine,” he moaned weakly. “Oh my  _god_.”  
  
He took a few deep breaths, trying to get his heart rate under control. Blaine stood up and quickly undid his own belt and pants, before leaning over Kurt’s body to kiss him. Kurt pressed up into the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting himself. He moaned, feeling relaxed and satiated after his orgasm, and Blaine bucked up against his stomach. The other man was so hard, precome already dripping and Kurt could see the tension in his shoulders. Taking pity on him, he balanced on one elbow and took Blaine’s cock in his hand, stroking the smooth skin slowly for the first time.   
  
Blaine’s eyes closed as Kurt wrapped his legs up around his waist, holding himself steady while his hand built a rhythm.   
  
“Come on, Blaine, I want you to come. You were so good to me, looked so gorgeous sucking my cock. I want you to come on my stomach. Show me how much you want me.”  
  
Kurt was pumping harder now and Blaine was grunting softly with every stroke, getting closer and closer to the edge. Kurt went for the kill.   
  
“Want you to fuck me over the desk next time. Spread my cheeks and take me right here where I sit every day for class. Do you want to, Blaine? Want to fuck me here?”  
  
“Uhhhh,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine moaned as he thrust forward hard into Kurt’s hand, coming in thick stripes over his stomach.   
  
Kurt stroked him through it, trying to ignore the twitch in his cock at the sight of this beautiful man looking blissful and  _fucked_. Blaine kissed him messily, still panting from his orgasm, before pulling Kurt’s legs down from his waist.   
  
“God, that was fucking amazing.”  
  
Kurt laughed, and flinched as the movement caused some of Blaine’s come to start slipping across his stomach and down his side.   
  
“ _Shit_ ! Blaine, the essays!”   
  
Kurt fumbled quickly, trying to stem the mess before it hit the marked pile of essays beside him.   
  
Blaine grabbed for the essays, only to accidentally knock the pile over, scattering them all over the desk. Kurt groaned, knowing his neatly organised marking system was ruined.   
  
“I’m so sorry Kurt! Here, how about I--?” Blaine tried to grab all the papers from across the desk and on the floor, his pants down around his ankles and Kurt just couldn’t help it. He started laughing, loudly and almost hysterically. Blaine looked up at him with such startled eyes that Kurt laughed even harder.   
  
“Oh my  _god_ , I am never doing this on a school desk again!” he gasped when he regained his breath. “It’s going to take forever to get those back in order.”  
  
Blaine by this stage had found the tissues Kurt kept in his top drawer and was gently wiping Kurt clean.   
  
“Now that’s not right,” he said matter of factly.   
  
Kurt looked up in surprise.   
  
“You promised me I could fuck you over your school desk next time. Don’t you remember?” Blaine asked, with a remarkably effective pout. Not that Kurt would ever tell him that.   
  
“Well, I expect dinner first,” Kurt said as snarkily as possible, considering he was sitting nearly naked on his work desk while his nearly naked colleague cleaned up his stomach.   
  
Blaine grinned brightly at him, sending another flutter through Kurt’s stomach.  _Jesus_ , he was stunning.   
  
“It’s a date!” Blaine said, running his fingers up Kurt’s sides until he reached his face. He pulled him in for a kiss, soft and almost chaste in stark contrast with the rest of the evening. Kurt sighed happily.   
  
“Maybe late night marking isn’t so bad after all.”  
  
“I still have 10 essays left. I couldn’t concentrate sitting next to you.” Blaine looked almost embarrassed.   
  
“Looks like you better come home and finish them with me then. I mean, they do have to be done by tomorrow.”  
  
Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes and lowered his voice.   
  
“I’m sure I’ve got a desk you could borrow too.”  
  
Blaine groaned. “Lead the way, Mr Hummel.”  
  
 _ Not a bad night after all.  _  
  
“You’ll be on a time frame, of course, so you better make sure you get through them quickly. I would hate to have to punish you, Mr Anderson.”  
  
Blaine’s gasp and resulting kiss suggested that the night might just get a little better. Maybe Kurt would wait to give him his final grade until the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
